1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to a right angle transition adapter with interchangeable gender components that is capable of converting a typical vertical electrical connector to a right angle electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Other electrical connectors disclose a right angle feature. However, such connectors are either male or female connectors, and one gender connectors cannot be converted to the opposite gender. Thus, there is a need in the art for a right angle transition adapter with interchangeable gender components.